Inspector Butters and the Case of the Stolen Sushi
by B1ox1d3
Summary: Inspector Butters is on the case! When the sheety shrimp goes missing from City Wok, Butters agrees to help track down the thief. His investigation unveils an underground crime ring that Butters alone must stop. Meanwhile, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman are pissed that Craig invited Kenny to his big party, but not them.
1. Chapter 1: Inspector Butters on the Case

**A/N: This is my second story in the series "The Other Boys of South Park". I recommend reading the previous story in the series, **_**North Park**_**, before starting this one, as there will be references to things that happened that you will not understand without reading it. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: Inspector Butters is on the Case_

The bell rang and the students filled the hallways. All except Butters, who was in the computer lab. He wanted to play detective, but he didn't have any cases. He printed out flyers to get people's attention and ran into town to hand them out.

Butters arrived at South Park's main street. The town was nearly repaired after the Green Bay Packers took the town hostage a week ago. He stood in front of Tom's Rhinoplasty and began trying to hand out flyers.

"Gee, this sure is hard." No one seemed to notice him as the adults all pushed by. Butters decided to leave a few flyers hung up before heading home. He didn't look up from the ground on his way home. He wanted to play detective, but he can't be a detective without a case.

Butters laid out his mat in the garage and decided to sing and dance to try to cheer up.

"Lu, Lu, Lu. I've got some apples. Lu, Lu, Lu. You've got some too. Lu, Lu, Lu. Let's make some applesauce, take off our clothes and Lu, Lu, Lu."

"Herro. You're private inspector, right? I need your help. Someone steal my sheety shrimp." Butters turned to see the City Wok owner Lu Kim at the garage door with a flyer.

"That's me! Inspector Butters is always, uh ready to take a case."

"Werr great. Come-a down to Sheety Wok and you can-a rook round." Butters got his inspector badge the nice policeman gave him and a notepad and followed Lu Kim to the City Wok in town.

They walked inside and Butters noticed the tray labeled "City Shrimp" was empty.

"They took arr my sheety shrimp. I bet it was those goddamn Mongorians again. Arways breaking my warrs and stealing my sweet-and-sour pork."

"Don't worry mister. I'll find who stole your sheety shrimp and bring it back to you!" Butters said with a smile. Butters ran out the door and headed home. It was getting late, and if he stayed out late to find a shrimp thief, he'd get grounded.

...

Butters woke up the next day, excited to start his investigation. But first he had to go to school.

In Mr. Garrison's class, Butters was thinking hard about possible suspects. He narrowed it down to Eric, Mongolians, Crab People, and the Japanese. The bell rang and Butters ran to his locker. He wanted to hurry out of school to start looking for clues.

"Hey, Butters." Craig said. Butters turned to the boy with the blue hat. "You coming to my party tonight?" Butters totally forgot.

"Oh gee, Craig. I forgot all about your party. I don't think I can make it." Craig flipped Butters off and walked over to chat with Clyde. Butters felt bad, but if he hurried, he could find the thief and make it to the party.

...

Down the hall, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman approached Craig, who was asking Bebe if she was coming.

"A party? Sweet we'll be there." Stan said.

"No. All you guys do is cause trouble, and I want my party to be nice and boring. You guys wouldn't like it anyway. We're going to sit around, watch TV, and play games. You know, like normal kids."

"Well why does Kenny get to go?"

"Because Kenny isn't an asshole."

"Woo-hoo!" Kenny shouted in excitement.

"Fuck you Craig! We don't want to come to your gay party anyway!" Cartman yelled.

"Yeah!" Kyle agreed. The three of them walked away.

"We have to get into that party." Cartman whispered.

"What?" Kyle said.

"Everybody's going, and if we don't go, everyone will think we're lame."

"Everyone already thinks you're lame, fat ass."

"He's right Kyle." Stan added. "The whole 4th grade is going, and so are we."

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions, or just want to voice your opinion, leave a review. I'm addicted to writing these, so expect more content all the time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Clue

_Chapter 2: The Clue_

Butters scoured the area around City Wok for any clues as to who took the shrimp.

"What's this?" Butters said. He noticed a pink, sticky liquid on the ground with little chunks in it. He tasted it. "Sweet and sour pork! Oh boy, my first clue!" Butters jumped and danced in excitement. He noticed some more sweet and sour pork and decided to follow the trail.

Butters struggled to push through the thick bushes in the forest. The trail was becoming thin. He had to stop soon or he'd get lost. If he got lost in the woods, his parents would ground him. The bushes ended and revealed a Mongolian campsite.

"De baka belagabaka!" Butters was spotted by a Mongolian scout. The Mongolians all rushed over to him and grabbed him. Butters was tied to a large stick in the center of the campsite. Two Mongolians with a large bowl walked over. It was full of sticky sweet and sour pork.

"Please, Mr. Mongolian, don't hurt me!" Butters pleaded.

"Baka derak suko!" The two Mongolians raised the bowl above Butters' head.

"No! Please! I just wanted to ask you a question!" The Mongolian leader looked at Butters. He motioned for them to lower it and allowed Butters to speak.

"My name is Inspector Butters! And I'm-I'm looking for a shrimp thief." The Mongolians whispered to each other. They called over another member of their group, but he was a Caucasian man. They said something to him and he approached Butters.

"The Mongolians request that in return for your freedom, you help them find who's been stealing their horses." The translator said.

"Inspector Butters never turns down a case! I'll find your thief and-and bring him to justice!" The Mongolians freed Butters and showed him where the horses were taken from. Butters found some footprints and followed them back into the bushes.

Butters continued to follow the trail until it ended at an abandoned hot air balloon. He climbed in to look around and the balloon began to ascend.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters was scared as the balloon drifted off over the mountains. Butters sat on the bottom of the basket, crying. Now he'd lost the trail and didn't know where he was. The balloon soon landed with a thud, and Butters peered out. He recognized the green fields that lay before him. He was back in Imagination Land. He noticed footprints like the ones from before and began following them to Castle Sunshine.

...

"So how do we get into Craig's party?" Stan asked. The boys sat on the floor in Cartman's room, playing a board game.

"Why don't we just walk in?" Cartman suggested.

"Fuck that. Craig beat up Trent Boyette. He'd kill us if we tried the front door." Kyle replied.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better, Jew boy!"

"Stop it you two! We have to think." Stan rolled the dice and moved his piece.

"What if we beat up three kids no one cares about and take their clothes." Cartman suggested.

"That won't work no one in school is as fat as you." Kyle said.

"I'm not fat!"

"You're so fat, that when people walk past you they say 'God damnit! That kid's a big fa-"

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN JEW MOUTH!" Cartman demanded. The two began to yell back and forth. Stan sighed and walked to the window. He'd have to think up a plan himself.

"I've got it." Stan said. The other two stopped bickering and turned to Stan. "There's no way to sneak in, so we just have to prove to Craig we won't fuck up his party."

"That idea's hella lame." Cartman said.

"Well it's the only plan we've got. Come on, we only have three hours to get invited."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Back in Imaginationland

_Chapter 3: Back in Imaginationland_

"Welcome back, creator." Aslan boomed. Gandalf and Jesus also came to greet Butters. "What brings you here?"

"I'm Inspector Butters! I'm searching for a thief."

"Well its great that you came when you did. The evil side is threatening to attack again."

"But, I-I-I thought we locked them up good with the wall."

"Yes, but someone has stolen our magical power source from the castle. Without it, the wall will fall apart by the end of the week."

"Well then I'll just imagine one up for you!"

"You don't understand creator." Gandalf said. "This is no ordinary power source. It is made of pure imagination. Without it, Imaginationland will fall apart, along with everyone's imagination."

"Well, I 'spose I could find your power source." Butters was feeling overworked. Now he had to find shrimp, horses, and imagination. "Do you know who took it?"

"We don't. But some humans arrived on the balloon a few days before you came. We didn't see them leave though. Perhaps they are still here." Butters said goodbye and headed to the town to look for clues.

Butters walked through town, asking people if they saw anything strange.

"I did." Little Red Riding Hood said. "There were some strange men walking along the wall, looking for something." Butters followed along the wall in the direction Little Red said they went. He came across a strange brick in the wall. He pushed it and the wall opened. Butters was scared to cross to the evil side of Imaginationland, but he had no choice. His thief was over there.

Butters was terrified as he walked the bloodstained planes. There was a village ahead of Butters. He would never be able to go into it without a disguise. He then remembered his moustache. He put on his moustache and walked into the village. He was stopped at the gate by the Woodland Critters.

"Stop right there outsider, or we'll use our satanic powers on you!" Beary said.

"Its ok. Uh, I'm evil too. Grrr!" The critters gave him a confused look. Butters started to shake. If they found him out, they'd kill him for sure. If only he had his Professor Chaos costume.

"Ok, you can come in." Chickadee-y said. "Only a pedophile would wear a moustache like that.

"Aww. I thought it made me look cool." Butters mumbled to himself. He walked into town and began asking questions. No one would answer him. "I'm gonna have to be a little mean if I'm gonna get some respect here."

Butters approached someone and poked him. "Hey you sissy. I-If you don't tell me, uh, don't tell me if you saw some humans around here, I'll be awfully sore at you!" ManBearPig turned to face who was speaking to him. "Oh geeze." Butters whispered. ManBearPig roared and pointed to a house down the street. Butters walked up to it. It was a run-down shack. Butters knocked on the door. A Japanese man opened it.

"What do you want?" He looked down and saw Butter's inspector badge. "Oh sheet! Porice! We gotta run!" The man ran past him with two other Japanese.

"Hey." Butters chased after the men.

...

"No."

"Come on Craig. We promise not to do anything." Stan pleaded.

"And if I let you in, you guys will find some mystical doorway in my basement, or send my sister to the moon with Wilzyx and Tom Cruise."

"No we won't. We promise. Just let us hang out here until the party and if we don't do anything, we can stay." Craig sighed.

"Fine, just stay away from Stripe." The boys entered Craig's house. There were still some boxes left to be unpacked from when they moved back in. Craig sat on the couch and stared at the TV. Red Racer was about to come on. The boys sat down to watch too.

"God this show is sooo boring." Cartman complained. Craig didn't budge. "Craig, can't we watch something else? Craig? Hey! Don't ignore me dickhole." Cartman got in Craig's face. "Hey, asshole! I'm talking to you."

The show went to commercial and Craig punched Cartman. Stan and Kyle laughed.

"Hey!" Cartman stopped when Craig looked back towards him. It was clear Craig didn't want to be messed with during his favorite show.

The show ended and Craig got up and walked to the kitchen. The boys were bored so they decided to go to Craig's room to see what toys he had.

"Craig's stuff sucks." Cartman complained.

"Stop it Cartman. We can't upset Craig or we'll never be invited." Cartman walked over to Stripe's cage.

"No Cartman. Craig said don't go near Stripe." Kyle said. Cartman opened the lid and poked Stripe in the back. He panicked and ran around the cage. Cartman laughed.

"This is fun." Cartman continued to do it every time he stopped. Stripe finally had enough and bit onto Cartman's finger. He pulled out his hand with the guinea pig still attached and shook it until he let go, sending Stripe to the floor. He was fine, but when Cartman turned around to curse it, he saw Craig at the door. His normal expressionless face was red with anger.

"Oh shit" Cartman muttered. He looked terrified.

"You motherfucker. I'll fucking kill you!" Craig lunged at Cartman and took him to the ground. He proceeded to wail at him until Kyle and Stan had to pull him off. "Get out of my house. All of you!"

"What why us? Cartman did it." Stan asked.

"Go." The boys walked out the door and headed downstairs. Craig took a deep breath and returned Stripe to his cage. He saw Stripe was fine and called them back up.

"Stan and Kyle, you can stay." The two cheered.

"What about me." Cartman asked,

"Fuck off."

"Hey!"

"Yeah fat ass. You almost hurt poor Stripe." Kyle said.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't want to go to Craig's gay party anyway. Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman stomped down the stairs and slammed the front door. They looked out the window to see him crying outside as he limped down the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4: The Thief

_Chapter 4: The Thief_

"Get back here!" Butters yelled after the Japanese men running. They got in the balloon and flew back to the real world. "Son of a biscuit! I lost them." Butters looked defeated, until he got an idea. Maybe he could use some of the remaining imagination power to create another balloon. Butters focused as hard and he could and created another balloon and jumped in after them.

"Butters landed and saw them running towards the woods. "I'll lose them if I don't hurry!" Butters thought and rushed after them. He managed to keep and eye on them while struggling to fight through the bushes. The forest ended at the base of a mountain, which the Japanese were already scaling. Butters trudged through the deep snow. They reached the peak. The men slid down the other side and Butters dove after them. He looked up to see where they were. North Park was just ahead.

They all reached the bottom, but the men started running before Butters could get up. He followed them onto a hill by the southern border of town. He reached the top and found more trees. He'd also lost track of them. He looked around. Below him was a house whose fence was being rebuilt. The yard was also a mess. Butters wondered what had happened.

He began searching the trees for any clues as to which way they went. He suddenly tripped as he stubbed his toe on something in a bush. Butters whined in pain and looked to find what it was. It was a secret door. He uncovered it and opened the hatch. Inside was a dark cavern. Butters was scared, but Inspector Butters never abandons a case. He climbed inside and pulled out his flashlight. The batteries were dead. Butters began to shake as he walked down the pitch-black tunnel.

After walking for what felt like forever, a light appeared ahead. Butters crept up to it and looked out into the room. 'Crab People!' Butters thought to himself. The Crab People were constructing something. Whatever it was, it was huge and scary. Butters then gasped as he spotted the Crab People's leader speaking with the Japanese. They handed him the imagination. He snapped his claw and two Crab People came with a tray of shrimp, which they handed to the Japanese. They bowed and joined the crowd that was gathering around the structure.

"Today, Crab People!" The leader exclaimed. "Today, we begin a new era! No longer will our size and delicious taste hinder our plans!" He motioned to the Crab Person holding the imagination. He walked over and inserted it into a hatch on the object. The Mecha-Crab Person began to glow. "Using imagination, our giant Crab Person shall help us in our attack! Get ready. Tomorrow, we strike!"

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters knew he couldn't stop them alone. He would need the help of an old friend. Butters looked down at his watch and saw the time. It was 6:45. "Oh no! Craig's party is in 15 minutes! If I hurry, I can make it." Butters ran out of the cave and headed back to South Park.

...

Well Craig. Can we stay?" Stan and Kyle eagerly awaited his response. After spending the last few hours hanging out with Craig, which they had to admit was actually fun without Cartman, they were excited for the party.

"I guess you can stay. Just don't fuck up my party." They agreed and went downstairs to help set up. People began arriving a few minutes later. Clyde, Token, Tweek, and Kevin Stoley arrived first. Soon, Bebe, Wendy, and Kenny arrived, followed by most of the other kids in school. Just down the street, Butters was exhausted. He was only 3 blocks away and could see the people arriving. He took a deep breath and pushed forward, getting there just as the party started.

...

Eric sat in his room, pissed that he wasn't allowed to go. He looked out the window and saw everyone going to the party.

"Screw them. I can have all the fun I want here. Right Clydefrog?" Eric turned to where Clydefrog's chair once was. "Oh shit." He remembered Polly Prissypants killed all of his stuffed animals. "I've got to get into that party!" Eric ran down the stairs and out the door. He had to find a disguise, and fast. He only knew one other person almost as fat as he was, and knew she wouldn't be going to the party.

Cartman knocked on the door of the Biggle's house. Mrs. Biggle answered.

"Can I speak with your daughter?" He asked.

"Yes of course! Henrietta is up in her room." Cartman walked upstairs and entered her room.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? Mom!" The Goth girl yelled.

"I need a favor. I need to dress up like you so I can go to Craig's party. If you lend me your faggy clothes and make up, I'll give you tickets to Poe-a-Palooza." Henrietta was shocked. Poe-a-Palooza, the Edgar Allen Poe Goth festival, was sold out for weeks.

"How'd you get tickets?"

"I was going to go to figure out how to resummons Cthulu, but I'm willing to give them to you." He showed the ticket.

"Fine, you can have my stuff." They traded and Cartman, dressed as Henrietta, headed to Craig's house.


	5. Chapter 5: Craig's Kickass Party

_Chapter 5: Craig's Kickass Party_

Stan and Kyle were chatting by the food table.

"This party kicks ass!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah. Best party ever!" Kyle agreed. A knock was heard at the door and Craig walked over to greet the late arriving guest.

"Hey Craig, sorry I'm late." Butters said with a smile. Craig opened the door wider and let the blonde in. He then returned to the living room, where Clyde and Token were playing Roshambo.

Clyde won and kicked first. Token bent over in pain, but managed to stay up. Clyde won again and once again Token took a blow to the nuts, but still didn't fall. Token won the third round, and kicked Clyde hard. Clyde caught himself and was able to stay up. Clyde won the fourth round and kicked. This time Token couldn't take it and fell in pain. Now it was Craig's turn to play Clyde. Craig won first and kicked with all his might, sending his best friend to the ground. Craig never lost in Roshambo.

Another knock was heard and to Craig's surprise, it was the Goth girl Henrietta.

"Hey. Can I come into your party?" Cartman said in his best Henrietta impression. Craig shrugged and moved aside, not realizing it was actually Cartman.

"Hey Stan." He said, still doing his impression.

"Damn Henrietta. Have you gotten fatter?" Stan asked.

"Hey!" Cartman yelled in his normal voice.

"Ha. We knew it was you fat ass. Even Henrietta isn't that fat." Kyle added.

"You guys seriously. Don't tell Craig. If he knew I was here he'd kick my ass."

"We won't tell him."

"Thanks you guys." Cartman walked off.

"Are we really not going to tell?" Stan asked Kyle.

"That dumbass will give himself away to Craig on his own." The two laughed in agreement and went to get some chicken nuggets.

...

Clyde was on the couch lying down. He got kicked so hard he couldn't move without extreme pain. Craig felt bad, so he made his best friend his favorite food. Tacos. Craig brought Clyde a plate with tacos and he smiled. He ate the tacos while Craig sat by his side, watching a Red Racer rerun. The party had moved to the backyard, so the house was quieter. Craig figured he'd stay with Clyde until the episode ended.

Outside, Butters was talking to Lisa Berger. After Clyde broke up with her and people realized the photos were fake, she was really depressed. Butters tried cheering her up, but she just sat in the corner looking miserable.

"Come on Lisa. You can't hide over here forever."

"No one likes me. I'm ugly." She replied.

"People like you. I like you."

"Really?" She asked with excitement.

"Sure. We could be great friends." Lisa became upset again. She wanted Butters to be more than her friend.

"Hey Lisa!" Lisa turned to see Terrance Mephesto and his friends. "Nice pants. Why do you wear then up to your tits?" Terrance and his friends laughed at the joke they stole from the anti-bullying assembly.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Butters demanded.

"What're you going to do about it, pussy?"

"Back off Terrance." Stan saw what was happening and came to help. "Leave Butters and Lisa alone." Kyle followed behind him.

"Let's go guys." Terrance and his friends walked back to the party. Stan and Kyle made sure the two were ok and headed back as well. Cartman, still in disguise, walked up to them.

"You guys! This is the best fuckin' party ever."

"Having fun dressed as your true self?" Kyle joked.

"Shut up Jew."

"Hey Henrietta, wanna dance?" Cartman turned to see Scott Malkinson. Before he could reject him, Kyle butted in.

"Of course she wants to dance." Scott got excited and dragged Cartman to where everyone else was dancing.

"Fuck you guys!" Cartman yelled as he was forced to dance with the diabetic with the lisp.

"He'll definitely show who he is. He hates Scott Malkinson." Kyle said.

...

Craig came out of the house with Clyde on his arm. He was able to stand, but struggled to walk. Craig walked him over to the table with Stan and Kyle and headed to the dance area. There he saw Scott and Henrietta dancing and immediately realized it was Cartman. He laughed and decided to make Eric suffer before kicking him out. The two danced for 10 minutes straight before Scott was tired and went to sit. Craig approached him.

"You're willing to dress as a Goth girl and dance with Scott Malkinson for ten minutes just to go to my party?"

"Yes." Eric replied, out of breath.

"Fine. If it means that much to you, you can stay. On one condition."

"Anything. What?"

"Take that shit off and ask Scott to dance." Craig laughed.

"Fuck that."

"Ok. Get out." Cartman was torn. He hated Scott and didn't want to look gay, but he couldn't leave. Then he'd be lame.

"Fine." Cartman did a walk of shame as he asked Scott to dance. Cartman, with his disguise removed, spent another 10 minutes dancing with him. Everyone laughed and Craig took pictures to show everyone at school Monday.

...

It was midnight and Craig decided it was time to stop. Everyone was exhausted anyway. They all said how great it was and Craig agreed to do it again. Stan and Kyle followed Cartman home, teasing him.

"Hey Butters." Craig said. "Party's over. You have to go home."

"Oh s-sorry Craig." Butters fell asleep an hour ago. He was exhausted from his investigation. He remembered he needed to get help and ran home. He opened the closet and found what he was looking for.

"I am Professor Chaos! Bringer of destruction and-and doom!" He grabbed the phone and called Dougie.

"Hello?" Dougie said.

"General Disarray! I need you to meet me in North Park tomorrow morning. Crab People are trying to uh, to cause chaos, and that's, that's my job!" He hung up after Dougie agreed and put his pajamas on. "Tomorrow, Professor Chaos shall show the Crab People what chaos truly looks like!" He got into bed and shut his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Professor Chaos Strikes

_Chapter 6: Professor Chaos Strikes_

Butters eyes opened slightly as he searched for a clock. He found his clock and looked at the time. It was 9:26. He had overslept. The Crab People would likely attack any minute. He quickly got dressed and put on his helmet and cape. He called Dougie, who also overslept. He told him to meet him at the bus station instead. They had to hurry.

At the bus station, Professor Chaos and General Disarray stood waiting for the bus. They looked around, but there was no sight of it.

"I don't think its coming Professor Chaos." General Disarray said.

"Fine! Then we shall walk to the Crab People's lair." The two started trotting off towards North Park. Just as they began to climb a hill, the bus came. Before they could react, it drove off. "Aw, we missed it." Butters said. The two continued to walk.

They were nearly over the hill, they noticed smoke rising from up ahead. The two hurried over to see what was happening. They reached the peak to find North Park in ruins. They spotted the Mecha-Crab Person marching towards Middle Park. An army of Crab People marched in unison behind it. It was too late for them to stop it. Now their only choices were to retreat back home and get ready to fight, or follow them to Middle Park and fight there. They decided to follow to protect South Park, as that was Chaos' territory.

They caught the bus from North Park and went to Middle Park. The Crab People had just barely beaten them there. Chaos and Disarray ran to the center of town to cut off the army.

"Stop right there, Crab People!" Chaos exclaimed. "I am P-Professor Chaos, bringer of destruction and-and doom. And it's my job to create chaos here. You can leave, or ill have to destroy you." The Crab People laughed and marched on. "I warned you!" Chaos ran to the leg of Mecha-Crab Person. He opened the hatch and grabbed a piece of imagination. He put it into his helmet, and instantly felt his powers grow. He sent an energy blast at them. It didn't do enough.

"Ha, ha, ha! You will need more than that to defeat us!" The Mecha-Crab Person shot a laser from his eyes, injuring Chaos. He got back up and fired again, but it still had little effect.

"General Disarray, we need to retreat. We're going to need some help to defeat them. And I know just who to call." The two ran back to their hometown to ask for some help.

...

In Eric Cartman's basement, a meeting was underway. It was Coon and Friends. Since they decided to let Cartman back in, they have been working together to stop crime once more. They were nearly finished when Professor Chaos limped in with General Disarray.

"Professor Chaos!" TupperWear exclaimed.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Chaos." Mysterion said.

"I need your help." He replied.

"He's lying! Its just another trick." Toolshed said.

"I'm serious."

"Why should we trust you?" The Human Kite asked.

"Because, if you don't, all of South Park will be destroyed. And then, the world."

"Why do you care? You love causing chaos." Mosquito said.

"Timmy!" Iron Maiden exclaimed.

"Yes, I love causing chaos. But I can't sit around while-while some Crab People destroy the world. That's my job!"

"Crab People?" Mint-Berry Crunch asked.

"Yes. They have a giant Mecha-Crab Person and are destroying Middle Park after they destroyed North Park. They're coming here next." Clyde and Token looked at each other. They hoped their friends from North Park were ok.

"Well what do you want us to do?" The Coon asked.

"I can make you all real superheroes. Mint-Berry Crunch, you already have powers. The rest of you, come over here."

"Hey! I have a power too asshole." Mysterion said. Kenny hated that no one knew he couldn't die. Everyone gathered around Butters, who gave them each a piece of imagination that he stole from Mecha-Crab Person.

They all gained their pretend powers. Human kite could fly and shoot lasers from his eyes, Iron Maiden was truly indestructible, Toolshed gained telepathic control over power tools, Mosquito gained mosquito-related powers, and The Coon got better claws and agility. Together, they headed for the edge of town to stop the marching army.


	7. Chapter 7: Crab People vs Coon & Friends

_Chapter 7: Crab People vs. Coon & Friends_

The young superheroes, with their new, non-pretend powers, raced to meet the marching Crab People army. Human Kite flew ahead to scout the enemy's numbers. He returned shortly after.

"There's too many of them to count. The giant one is pretty far behind though. Looks like hey are going to attack with the army before destroying town."

"Not if Coon and Friends are here to stop them!" The Coon proudly stated.

"Here they come!" TupperWear announced. They all looked over to see the oncoming army. There were easily 10 thousand of them, if not more. They were all armed with swords, axes, and other melee weapons. Some even had guns.

"Ok, here's the plan." Mysterion said. "First, Human Kite and Toolshed should-"

"No Kenny, I'm the leader so I make the plan!" Cartman whined. Kenny groaned and allowed Cartman to speak. "Ok, so Iron Maiden will go out and we all hide behind him and use our powers."

"That's a horrible idea!" Kyle said.

"Alright fine! If you want to get killed, go ahead. I'm hiding behind Iron Maiden."

"Timmy!" Iron Maiden yelled. The superheroes turned to see that during their arguments, the Crab People kept marching, and were now only a few yards away.

"Coon and Friends and Professor Chaos, attack!" The Coon yelled as he ran behind Iron Maiden. Human Kite and Mint-Berry Crunch flew up to attack from above. Toolshed used his powers to send drills and saws at the army. Mysterion ran up to them and attacked head-on, while Mosquito swooped in and sucked the blood from Crab People. TupperWear joined Cartman behind Iron Maiden, because he had no power besides being held together by Tupperware.

"There's too many!" Mosquito exclaimed. A sword swung by and nearly hit him, before another Crab Person hit him with a bat. He fell to the ground and the Crab People marched on. Human Kite used his laser eyes to clear an area around Clyde to make sure he was ok. The Crab People overpowered Mysterion and one stabbed him in the back, killing him.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Toolshed exclaimed.

"You bastards!" Human Kite added.

"Wait. Where the hell is Chaos?" The Coon asked. They all looked around. They realized he was gone.

"I didn't see him fighting so he's not dead." Toolshed added.

"Butters you asshole. He left us." The army reached Iron Maiden and began attacking him. His indestructible armor could hold, but they would eventually push forward. The Coon slashed at them from behind Iron Maiden, but there were too many. He had to retreat. He ordered Timmy to back up and the remaining superheroes retreated to town.

"Where's Mosquito?" TupperWear asked.

"He's hurt bad, but he'll be ok." Human Kite responded.

"Fucking Professor Chaos. That backstabbing asshole." The Coon growled.

"Someone say my name?" Professor Chaos flew up to them.

"Where the fuck did you go?"

"I was getting help." Behind him, Craig, Tweek, and Jimmy followed. They were all wearing costumes.

"Who are they?" Toolshed asked.

"I am S-S-S-S-Super C-Comic, with the power to tell jokes that will d-d-defe-eat my opponents." Jimmy said. He was wearing a cape with a laughing face on it and had a microphone.

"AH! And I'm Caffine Man. With the power of super speed." Tweek was wearing an apron from his dad's coffee shop, and had caffeine and coffee on his belt he wore around his waist.

"And I'm Craig." Craig was wearing his paladin costume from when they played Game of Thrones, with his sword he bought at the county fair at his waist.

"Well what's your power Craig?" Human Kite asked.

"I can make things nice and boring. And shoot sparks from my eyes."

The Crab People army was nearly there. The heroes all lined up for their last stand. Either they win, or the world is doomed. They charged the army head on. Human Kite and Mint-Berry Crunch once again attacked from above, while Craig and The Coon attacked up front. Caffine Man ran around the army, cutting through every few seconds, taking out a bunch of enemies at once. Jimmy stuttered as he used his jokes to make Crab People laugh to death. Toolshed once again threw power tools into the crowd, slicing Crab People in half. Iron Maiden served as a distraction and cover, while TupperWear once again was useless. Professor Chaos sent blasts at the never-ending mob.

"There's still too many!" General Disarray exclaimed. A line of Crab People collapsed in the middle, and Mysterion and Mosquito ran over them. Kenny had just been reborn, and aged back faster than usual. He helped Clyde up and the two of them came to help. Reunited, Coon and Friends and Professor Chaos and Super Comic and Caffine Man and Craig fought with all their might until the last Crab Person fell.

"We did it!" Mosquito cheered.

"But it's not over yet." Toolshed said, pointing down the road. Mecha-Crab Person stood in front of them, observing his dead brothers. He became enraged. He began to fire lasers at the heroes. They dove to avoid it. He followed with rockets, which he shot from his back. They hit Iron Maiden, who survived the blasts.

"Everyone! We have to use our powers together to destroy it!" Mysterion yelled. Human Kite shot his laser eyes; Mint-Berry Crunch used the power of mint and berries, with a satisfying, tasty crunch; Mosquito bit it; The Coon slashed at it; Mysterion attacked it; Caffine Man ran into it; Super Comic told it jokes; Toolshed sent power tools at it; Craig used his eye spark beam; Professor Chaos sent all his attacks towards the monster; and Iron Maiden allowed it to attack him, damaging it every time it tried to crush his indestructible body. TupperWear stood there, trying to discover his power. Finally, it hit him.

"I call upon the power of Tupperware!" The giant Crab Person was encased in a Tupperware container.

"Its about damn time you helped Token, you black asshole." The Coon said. It didn't hold it long though, as Mecha-Crab Person was able to break free.

"Craig, you have to use your other power!" Chaos demanded.

"Other power?" The Human Kite asked. Craig sighed and walked forward. He began to glow as he focused his powers. He spread his arms outward, and a giant blue beam came down on Mecha-Crab Person's head, splitting it in two before disintegrating it.

"Holy shit!" Toolshed exclaimed. Craig walked back over to the shocked heroes.

"We've done it! And now, Coon and Friends, we return to being enemies." Chaos laughed.

"Yeah, well guess what Butters? You just gave us three new members you idiot. Ha!" The Coon said.

"Not three." Craig said. He walked over to join Professor Chaos and General Disarray.

"What the fuck, Craig? Why are you joining them?"

"Because I hate you. And he's giving me 100 dollars."

"100 bucks? Butters' family doesn't have that kind of money."

"He g-g-gave us 100 bucks too." Jimmy and Tweek joined Chaos, Disarray, and Craig.

"The City Wok guy is g-giving me a bunch of money for finding who stole his shrimp." Chaos said. "And now, Coon and Friends, you will soon have to face the Legion of Chaos!" The five villains all rushed off together.

"Screw those guys, we can take them. Besides, Butters said our powers only last a day. We'll definitely beat them next time." The Coon reasoned as they walked back to headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8: It's Not Over Yet

_Chapter 8: It's Not Over Yet_

Butters returned home after the battle. He dragged himself up the stairs. Using his powers in the battle drained him of energy. He climbed into bed and dozed off immediately.

...

A few hours later, a knock was heard at the door.

"Butters? Are you in there?" Mr. Stotch asked.

"Y-yeah dad." Butters replied. Mr. Stotch opened the door.

"We have a surprise for you."

"Really? A surprise? Oh boy what is it?" Mrs. Stotch walked in the door.

"We're going to Bennigan's tonight for dinner because you've been such a good boy lately." She said.

"Bennigan's? Oh boy!" Butters was instantly reenergized. He loved Bennigan's, and couldn't wait to go.

"Is still a few hours before we go. Why not go outside and play with your friends?" Mr. Stotch suggested.

"Ok." Butters headed outside. He noticed something across the street. It was the Imaginationland balloon. Inside was the Mayor.

"Creator! There you are. Things are getting bad. Have you found the imagination?"

"I did." Butters retrieved it from his pocket. He handed it over. A ringing sound came from the Mayor's pocket as he received a phone call.

"Hello? Yes he has it. What? How? Is it too late? Ok." He hung up and looked at Butters. "We need your help Creator. The wall has fallen." Butters looked shocked. The two boarded the balloon. Butters was reluctant, but had no choice.

...

They two got off the balloon at Castle Sunshine. The wall had indeed fallen, and the castle was under siege. Aslan and the rest of the council approached them.

"Creator, we need your help." He said. "We need the ninja turtles and transformers back first." Butters focused and recreated Optimus Prime and Bumblebee, followed by the ninja turtles. It wasn't enough. ManBearPig and the woodland critters broke through the side wall and began to invade the castle's interior. Jesus and Luke Skywalker joined the fight on the inside, while Gandalf and Popeye defended the roof of the castle. Megatron and Starscream landed behind them, surprising them, and killed them. Superman swooped in and punched through the towering robots. Their bodies plummeted to the ground below.

Butters quickly brought back Gandalf and Popeye just as another force led by the Jewpacabra and Jason Voorhees broke through the main gate. At this point, most of their defending army was defeated, and the castle was being destroyed from the inside. Butters reimagined the army and they chased after the evil imaginations.

Inside, a bloodbath ensued as the evil side pillaged the castle. ManBearPig tore Strawberry Shortcake in half as the woodland critters raped a care bear's bead body. The two evil forces met in the main hallway of the castle as the newly imagined good army came in. ManBearPig let out a roar as the two forces collided. Superman flew at ManBearPig. The two began to fight. ManBearPig slashed at Superman's face and threw him through the wall. Superman flew back at full speed and punched ManBearPig, imploding his head. He looked at the fallen beast and went to join the battle. Santa, with a shotgun, approached the woodland critters who were still raping dead bodies. He began shooting them until all but Beary were dead.

"Aw shucks Santa. You wouldn't shoot an innocent little bear would you?" Beary said with a cute face. Santa laughed and shot him.

"Sorry, but you've been naughty." The good side was fighting hard, but they still needed more help. In the council's meeting room upstairs, Aslan, Gandalf, Popeye, Butters, and the Mayor were deliberating.

"Can somebody make them leave?" Gandalf interrupted. He pointed to the corner, where Kyle was sucking Cartman's balls. The mayor shooed them out the door and the discussion continued.

"We need a new fighter, one that is powerful enough to defeat this unstoppable army. Anyone have ideas?" They all looked at each other.

"Eh zabble nable bibble bable rabble rabble." Popeye suggested.

"No, that won't work." Jesus replied. Butters began to think. As the thought, he was accidently creating everything he thought up, including Professor Chaos.

"What have you done?" Aslan yelled as Chaos blasted through the roof and flew off.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident." Just then Butters got an idea. He imagined up Coon and Friends as adult superheroes. They rushed off to join the fight as well. He also imagined Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny's Japanese fighter characters from when they bought those weapons.

"It's a good start, but we still need more." Gandalf said. Just then, Butters got the perfect idea.

"What if I imagined some of their most powerful fighters, but good?" The council looked at each other.

"Why didn't we think of that?" The Mayor said. Butters created good forms of ManBearPig, the Decepticons, and super villains. With the new fighters, the good army repelled the attack and chased the evil army back to their side, allowing Butters to reimagined the wall with what little energy was left in Imaginationland. They then replaced the power source and Butters was able to fix all the destruction to the Gumdrop forest and Castle Sunshine.

"Thank you again, Creator. We cannot thank you enough." Aslan said.

"Its ok. I just want to get home so I can go to Bennigan's!" Butters said goodbye and headed home on the balloon.

**End of Chapter 8**

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since the last chapter. Been really busy with life and stuff. I hope to finish this off with chapter 9 tomorrow and then start work on my next story, Comedy Lords of the Underworld (Timmy and Jimmy). Really appreciate the reviews. Will definitely keep them in mind in the future.**


	9. Chapter 9: Case Closed

_Chapter 9: Case Closed_

"Herro wercome to sheety wok. Can I take your order prease?"

"I solved the case!" Butters replied excitedly.

"Great! It was those god damn Mongorians again wasn't it?" Lu Kim asked.

"No. Crab People stole your shrimp to give to the Japanese people who stole the source of all imagination for them. The Crab People used it to create a giant Crab Person to take over the world, but me and my friends stopped them!" Butters was proud of his work.

"Oh I get it. Mongorians are making you tell ries. Thanks for telring me. I'll teach those Mongorians to stear my sheety shrimp! Here's your reward." Lu Kim handed Butters five dollars. He then went in the back to get his Chinese War outfit to fight the Mongolians.

"Five bucks? Aw gee. I'm going back to being Postman Butters." Butters walked out the door of City Wok and headed home to prepare for Bennigan's.

Down the street, Timmy and Jimmy were coming up with ideas for their upcoming Comedy and Music Festival in Denver.

"I just don't th-th-th-th-think comedy and music go together very much." Jimmy said.

"Timmy! Timmy Timmy Timmy livin' a lie Timmy!" Timmy said angrily.

"I j-just don't see how we can combine your m-m-music with my comedy."

"Timmy!"

"That's not what I meant. Hmm." Jimmy noticed Craig and Clyde walking across the street and called them over. "You guys, me and Timmy are having a t-t-tough time thinking of how to c-combine our acts at the festival."

"Why not just take turns? You tell some jokes, then Timmy plays, then back to jokes." Craig suggested.

"That's not a b-bad idea, C-Craig. Thanks." Timmy and Jimmy started walking home.

"You going to the festival?" Clyde asked Craig.

"Probably. Are you?"

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll see Britney there. I still owe her that dance." Clyde said with a smile. Craig knew he wouldn't.

**End of Inspector Butters and the Case of the Stolen Sushi**

**A/N: Ending was short, I know. It was meant as more of a segue into my next story, Comedy Lords of the Underworld. It will continue my series of books focusing on characters other than Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. **


End file.
